


Campfire Hearts

by kingsofneon



Series: horny reading list [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ice Bucket Challenge, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofneon/pseuds/kingsofneon
Summary: Sabo keeps skirting spring cleaning, and in aggravation, Koala throws him to the cold.Luckily he has his own personal fireplace to warm him up.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: horny reading list [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641943
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Campfire Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> **7.… being drenched whilst wearing white? and cooooold water - so, preferably marco/sabo drenched? and ooo maybe ace can…warm them up** asked by anon

Once a month, the Revolution has a big clean out; everyone’s busy, but if they let offices fall to ruin, it was basically an invitation for a government spy to waltz in, no matter how good their secrecy was.

And somehow, every time, Ace always found himself present for clean-up day. Sometimes to help, but usually to be Sabo’s “my best friend is over, let me hang with him instead of clean!” excuse. 

Which led them to:

\- Koala being annoyed that Sabo consistently got out of doing his share of work 

and

\- Sabo doused in ice water, shocked and shivering like a bedraggled cat while ice cubes drifted in the puddle formed on the sand. 

Ace looked up to see Koala say, “oops!” and slam the window behind her, then down in time to see Sabo wrap his hands around himself and breathe out a shaky, pained exhale.

“Th-that is so-” he started, teeth chattering and hands clasped around his elbows to try and get warm, “holy _shit_ that’s so _cold!”_

Ace stepped closer, hand outstretched to offer warmth, and then flushed as he realised that Sabo’s white shirt - earlier, fine but slightly distracting - was now see-through and _highly_ distracting. Heat raced up his neck at the sight of Sabo’s nipples nipples peaked in the soft shirt, now no longer as soft and now clinging to Sabo’s chest. 

“Fucking _shit_ ,” Sabo hisses, drawing his hands over his chest and pulling the fabric in a sharp curl over more of his collarbone than Ace normally saw bar when Sabo was in pajamas. His throat went dry. 

Sabo snapped his fingers in front of Ace’s face. “ _Earth_ to firebrain, get the hell over here. I’m freezing, and I shouldn’t be because there’s a walking _heater_ next to me.” 

“Sorry, sorry,” Ace said, and he means it, sort of, because he shouldn’t touch (he knows he doesn’t deserve to touch,) but, god, Sabo’s too-

He held his hands out, and Sabo bypasses them entirely to press himself to Ace’s bare chest and let out a long moan of relief. Ace’s spine turns to molten heat and drops straight into his stomach. 

When Sabo shivers again, Ace finally gets enough presence of mind to wrap his arms around Sabo’s shoulders, a litany of terrible thoughts in his head to keep his libido down. And yet- “Koala’s such a jerk,” Sabo says, nuzzling into Ace’s throat, and the tiniest choked squeak escapes him, making Sabo snort. “Put up with your inability to handle affection for a little longer, dipshit, I can’t feel my hands.”

“I can-?” Ace starts, and then squirms one hand between them, open like an offering. Sabo moans a heavy sigh of relief when he slips his hands into Ace’s and Ace’s heat warms up his cold fingertips. He presses their interlocked hands against his chest, and Ace looks up at the sky, trying not to look or think about-

Near see-through white fabric, the outline of Sabo’s musculature and the colour differentiation of his scars, the way water drips off his eyelashes and on his mouth, the way his nipples tented the shirt, barely, the dark colour of them so visible through the drenched fabric. 

“Ace,” Sabo says softly, tugging Ace’s hand to his sternum, “Hotter?”

Ace obliges, because of course he would, only-

Only Sabo _moans_ , long and loud and _wanting,_ and Ace’s breath catches, his stomach in knots.

 _“Uh-”_ he says, hand spasming as he tries to abort the movement, but Sabo’s so close that their hands are trapped between their bodies and Sabo’s letting his cold fingertips trace against Ace’s abdomen and the touch makes him gasp a whimper of Sabo’s name. 

Embarrassment hits him like a freight train, and he looks down to apologise, _sorry_ on the tip of his tongue, when he finally notices Sabo’s expression. Eyes narrowed, blue swallowed by black, and- 

And the tiniest hint of hesitant fear. A fear that Ace can feel mirrored in his blood, but yet, somehow, evaporated now that he’s seen Sabo’s face.

“Hey, Sabo,” he tries, and lets his hand slip lower. Watches the fear vanish from Sabo’s face, replaced by Sabo’s eyes closing and his teeth biting at his lower lip to muffle the low moan in his throat. “How far do you want me to warm you up?”

“I’m not being cheesy, not for you,” Sabo says, and Ace almost chokes on his laugh, because from Sabo that’s as good as an admission of guilt, of _you already warm me up from the inside out._

“Hey Sabo,” he says, this time grinning, this time _mean,_ because he knows Sabo loves it when they get to be mean, feral, just like they were together when they were kids. “If you want me to warm _every_ part of you, you’re gonna have to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> review :thumbs up:


End file.
